1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting mechanism of an information recording/reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a transmitting mechanism which prevents lubricant oil from potentially leaking out to stain the information recording/reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, optical recording media, hereinafter called optical discs, such as CDs (compact discs), DVDs (digital versatile discs) and HD-DVDs (high definition-digital versatile disc) have been developed to be capable of recording a large capacity of information at a high density. With the development of the optical discs, apparatuses that may record/reproduce information on/from the optical discs at high density with high accuracy are now available.
FIG. 4 (Prior Art) represents a conventional information recording/reproducing apparatus 100′. The optical disc (not shown) is mounted on a turntable 80 linked to a spindle motor 8 and is rotated thereby to cause optical beams emitted from an optical pickup unit 10 to be focused on a signal surface of the optical disc. The optical pickup unit 10 is guided by a transmitting mechanism 9, which is installed on a chassis 7. As such, the optical pickup unit 10 is configured for moving in radial directions of the optical disc. Thereby, the recording/reproducing operation of the optical disc system may be performed.
In detail, the transmitting mechanism 9 provides a pair of guide rods 91, a feeding screw 92, a feeding motor 93, and an engaging member 94. The guide rods 91 slidably support the optical pickup unit 10. The engaging member 94 has a fixed portion 940, an engaging portion 942 and a spring 944. The fixed portion 940 is secured with the pickup unit 10. The engaging portion 942 is substantially perpendicular to the chassis 7, on which the feeding motor 93 is installed. The spring 944 is located between the fixed portion 940 and the engaging portion 942. The spring 944 presses the engaging portion 942 into engagement with the feeding screw 92. The feeding motor 93 drives the pickup unit 10 via the feeding screw 92 and the engaging member 94 so that the pickup unit 10 selectably moves ahead and backward in relation to the optical disc.
However, when the feeding screw 42 is lubricated, the engaging portion 942 of the prior art can not prevent lubricant oil from leaking out to stain the information recording/reproducing apparatus 100′. Because it is substantially perpendicular to the chassis 7, there is no place for the engaging portion 942 to receive lubricant oil dropped from the feeding screw 92.
Accordingly, what is needed is a transmitting mechanism which prevents lubricant oil from potentially leaking out to stain the information recording/reproducing apparatus. What is also needed is an information recording/reproducing apparatus employing such a kind of transmitting mechanism.